Those Without Fear
by xXYukishiroXx
Summary: Hating something you once loved, it's like spitting on the face of your own mother. Unbelievably painful. Implied KaKu, Past!AoKu
1. Chapter 1

**Those Without Fear**

**Summary:** Hating something you once loved, it's like spitting on the face of your own mother. Unbelievably painful. Implied KaKu, Past!AoKu

* * *

Alone.

Kuroko never knew the true definition of the word until the final buzzer on the court went off, signaling the end of the game. He leaves before he is noticed—not that he would be with the screaming fans deafening the stadium and the second and third string of Teiko pouring into the court to give their yelling congratulations. He stares without truly seeing, bumping into people as he reached the exit, but a hand shot out to stop him—

For a moment, a single deadly, heart stopping moment, he thought Aomin—

"Player-san! Player-san, YOU wouldn't happen to be the phantom sixth player of Teiko Middle School team?" Chatted a cheery reporter who tried with all her might to hold onto him against the rushing crowd. He opened his mouth to answer but the roar of the center stage takes his presence and she's gone—

Kuroko stands there, alone,_ the word echoes all around him,_ his face showing nothing as the hall to the exit empties.

It is not until he gets home that Kuroko cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko turned in his resignation letter without trouble.

He gave it to the lead of the second string, Touya, who momentarily forgotten who Kuroko was before reassuring that he would delivered the form to the coach. And that was that. Kuroko spent most of his days avoiding the team, which again, was no trouble. He no longer wanted be found and no one wanted to find him.

He didn't know which part hurt him the most.

But Momoi waited.

She did not find him, because she already knew where he was, had already seen through his avoidance. He couldn't escape her attention like everyday people. It took a while before she managed to corner him, though. Momoi waited for him at the back entrance of the school he had been taking to get home the past few weeks. He paused upon seeing her, wondering if he should just continue walking but her eyes found his and his presence was known.

Momoi looked tired. More tired than he'd seen her before. A flash of a pleasant memory passed him—her wide smile and Aomine's disgruntle look, pulling him along while eating ice cream. But the memory was gone as soon as it arrived. Now Momoi is giving a painful smile, looking at him with tired eyes that spoke of sleepless nights and lots of crying. Her eyes looked at him resigned but expectant, somehow. Kuroko's mouth just felt dry.

She knew his answers.

"...you quit the team."

"Aa."

A faint giggle was heard, muffled by her hand.

"Dai-ch—" A painful pause, a heavy swallow, "...no. Aomine-kun. He is leaving to transfer his new high school soon."

_'Already?'_ His throat closes in on him.

"...Tetsu-kun... I-I don't know what to do." Her eyes bared hints of tired desperation, her breathing becoming shallow as she choked out the words. "Everyone's deciding to spit up, going to different high school an-and... you're _**quitting**_!"

Momoi could no longer hold her composer, trying to wipe the pained tears from her eyes. Kuroko watched her, solemnly. He no longer had any right to comfort her_—_because it was exactly what he was doing. Quitting.

_"I'll be your shadow! I'll make you shine!"_

Kuroko inhaled noticeably.

"...Follow him." He whispered.

"E-eh?"

"Follow Aomine." Kuroko continue, straight-faced. But he was clenching his fist on his school bag. "Keep him on his game."_ 'Keep him **in** the game...' _"Though I wouldn't go so far as to say that he hates basketball, but he resents it.

_'Like I do.' _He closed his eyes. Painfully.

"...I ... Momoi-san. I don't want anyone to hate basketball, especially Aomine. So like the others, I am not going to attend the same school. I'll keep playing." Kuroko inhaled sharply, swallowing his split second resolve. "_For Aomine._ I'll find someone who can beat Aomine, give him the challenge to play again. ...This. This is my play."

Momoi stood there in silence for a few solemn moments, her bright pink hair flowed gently with incoming spring air.

She then smiled, softly.

"Alright. I believe in you." She giggled but sadly, her eyes still wounded but now somewhat hopeful. "But then...this is where we depart. Isn't it?"

"...Yes." His eyes soften somewhat, looking at his manager of three years. He bowed deeply, almost ninety-degree angle, looking at the ground. He heard her gasp slightly. "Thank you for all your hard work, especially after all this time, Manager Momoi Satsuki-san. ...I appreciated your care."

"Yeah..." She whispered warmly and he raised his head to find her in tears again. But this time her eyes were bright with determination. "I'll see you on the opposition then, hm?"

"Yes." He said sharply, resolute finally making an appearance in his eyes. He stood tall as he walked pass her. "Take care, Momoi-san."

"Take care, Kuroko Tetsuya." She said teasing him, as he crossed her.

* * *

Momoi stood there long after he left.

To the empty air, she spoke aloud,

_"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."_


	3. Chapter 3: Intermission

**Small Intermission: See 'Awareness' via Verdancy of the Green.  
**

* * *

When Kuroko arrived home after his talk with Momoi, he went straight to his room and collapse onto his bed, dumping his schoolbag to the floor. He had ignored the note that was on the kitchen table and his mother, who was quietly preparing dinner with the television humming in the background. She didn't notice his arrival but Kuroko wasn't surprised. Not anymore.

There was once a time when Kuroko would crave for attention—do _stupid_, irresponsible things so his parents would notice him—so his parents wouldn't _forget_ him.

The most drastic thing he had ever done was dyeing his hair the blue color he was now known for. It was the first time his parents' entire attention was on him, and only him. Fussing and scolding him but never for a single second did Kuroko regret it. It was best moments in Kuroko's rather quiet life. No one at school seemed to notice the rather alarming change with his hair but occasionally people would do a double take_—something that had never happened before_. Even so, no one would still _fully_ acknowledged him.

_But that was alright_, he would think. _It was good while it lasted._

He buried his head into his pillow for a while, pseudo-suffocating himself, listening to his own breathing. He kept repeating his declaration with Momoi in his mind again and again, berating himself. He had lost hope in the game. Kuroko knew he was going to give up, he'd been preparing himself for it since the end of the finals. He wasn't going to play basketball anymore. _He promised himself wouldn't_—!

Kuroko turned his head to the poster on his walk, trying ignore his thoughts. One was of the foreign basketball player Micheal Jordan and the other was Wataru Misaka, "Kilo Wat". He liked them both for completely different reasons. Micheal was for the obvious—a player that became successful through hard work. But Kilo Wat was for a personal reason. Sure, he was one of the first Asians to enter the NBA but it was his career that made Kuroko admire him. It was short and unseen. His teammates said he was a great support to the team, even though he vanish after only three games.

He's part of the reason for Kuroko's playing style—

He _was_—

**Was.**

He buried his head again. But try as he might, he couldn't ignore the way his fingers twitched.

With the urge to grab a basketball. With the urge to play again.

With the urge to have _fun_.

_He promised himself he wouldn't_—!

Kuroko looked at the slowly setting sun with blank eyes that held a held thirst—for what, he didn't know. But—

**_"Some promises are meant to be broken."_**


End file.
